


Pratfall

by unsettled



Category: Body of Lies (2008)
Genre: Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-15
Updated: 2010-10-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger's hands come up to crease his lapels, and for once, Hani doesn't even care that they're going to leave dark smears on the fine fabric.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pratfall

Hani's tasting sweat on his tongue, salt and musk and nerves and _oh fuck, it's hot out here_ from a man who should be used to this kind of temperature by now – except, of course, Hani knows he's hardly helping with that problem.

Tasting sweat, and dirt, and sand, because he hadn't had the patience to wait when he pulled Roger up from the ground, where he lay cursing and pissed, glaring at the world for the indignity of losing his balance without any help from outside forces, and Hani would have laughed if he hadn't been busy kissing away the smear just below Roger's lip.

Roger's hands come up to crease his lapels, and for once, Hani doesn't even care that they're going to leave dark smears on the fine fabric.


End file.
